Riot
by LucilleL
Summary: Sequel to The Might Fall. It's been three years since Starfire was kicked out of the titans. She works for Slade now and is ready to destroy Robin's life. But what happens when Slade changes the plans?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your d

**Okay guys so I didn't intend on making a sequel to The Might Fall but I had someone ask to and I just had to comply. This story is to you katara-zuko1714. If you haven't read The Might Fall do it then this will make sense.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 1.)  
It's been three years since I was kicked out of the titans. In those three years I have become what I swore to fight, I became a villain. My name use to be Starfire but now I go by Ember.

I chose the name because I wasn't going to show my face to Robin or Nightwing as he now calls himself until his life was in ashes and the only thing he saw were the embers.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, after Red X and I left the tower we decided that we were going to need new looks. So he got a new suit; it is still all black but it doesn't have the big x on it and we found a new power source for this suit. He also gave himself a new name Nightmare (I haven't figured out the meaning of his name yet) and I died my hair black, changed my uniform; it's an all-black, skin tight suit with a full face mask, and adopted my new name. Our point was to blend into the shadows after deciding that most villains get noticed because of their bright uniforms.

We have been working for Slade for the last two years though none of your work was in Jump. Slade knows who we are and promised to never tell anyone as long as we stayed loyal to him. We have become his new apprentices and during our apprenticeship he taught us hand to hand combat, he taught me how to speak English correctly, and showed us all of the other Titan's weaknesses. And when we earned his trust he told us who he really was.

During the last three years the titans split up. Nightwing continued to be a hero constantly saving the people of Jump City, Raven went back to Azerath, Cyborg joined Titan East, and BeastBoy... Well no one knows what happened to him. But enough on the past, today is the first day Ember gets to make her mark in Jump City let's just hope he is ready.

**Okay so what do you think of chapter one? Good? Keep in mind that was just a recap of what has happened the real action starts next chapter. Also who think they know who Slade is? Until next time my dearies~LucilleL**

ocument here...


	2. Chapter 2)

**Okay so I am going to try writing in Robin's/Nightwing's POV as well as Starfire's. I can grantee it will be any good but here is goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 2.)

I woke up in a cold sweat, I had the same nightmare I have every night. I dreamt of the day I kicked Starfire out of the Titans and she ran away with Red X, but just before they left the tower Red X knocked her out and pushed her into the water surrounding the tower, then he waved and disappeared into the night.

I sigh and get out of bed not wanting to start the day. Today is the two year anniversary of the Titans last day as a team. It's supposed to be a day where we celebrate us growing older. We get together at the tower and talk about old times and talk about what we are doing now. Cyborg and my stories are always the same fighting crime and all, Raven has some interesting stories about what she is doing in Azerath and BeastBoy, and well no one has seen him since we all split up. After we talk we go to a ball the city puts together to honor all of our work.

After a quick shower I throw on some jeans and a plain black t-shirt along with my mask. I check the clock and it says 2:00, time to go to the tower. I rush out to my garage where I keep my motorcycles and jump on the only one that doesn't have my hero insignia on it and drive to the tower. When I get to the shore I unlock the secret drive way to the tower and after five minutes of driving I finally stop in the towers garage. I take off my helmet and hear Cyborg stomping around and Raven yelling for quiet. Looks like I'm the last one to show up I think to myself as I start walking towards the elevator.

When I walk through the doors to the Ops center I hear a familiar voice I haven't heard in two years.

"Robin man, long time no see." Says the green changeling that's standing in the center of the room in front of the enormous flat screen TV.

"Well if it isn't BeastBoy, how have you been?" I ask.

"He is here now. Now tell us what you've been doing all this time." Cyborg cuts in.

"I've been good Robin. And if you must know I went back to Africa trying to find the monkey that bit me when I was little."

"And did you?" Cyborg asks anxiously.

"No I didn't but that's okay." He says with a smile trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. "Well now we have two years of catching up to do, whose first? Raven?" He says wiggling his pointy ears.

Raven sighs but tells him about her work in Azerath, how she's been working on showing emotion without losing control of her powers. Then Cyborg and I tell him about our new hero work.

"Wow Robin or should I call you Nightwing now?" I chuckle.

"Call me Robin. You guys are the only ones who know that I'm Nightwing." I say with a smile. Wow this day has gone pretty good I think to myself. I look down at my watch and notice that its 6 o'clock.

"Well we better get over to city hall we still have to go to the ball." I say with a frown.

"A ball? No one told me there was gonna be a ball!" BeastBoy exclaims.

"If you don't get ready soon you won't even be able to see the ball now go get changed." Raven tells him with a slight smirk.

**So guys what do you think is gonna happen at the ball? I should have chapter 3 up next Tuesday no guarantees I've got finals next week along with moving. Anyways review with any comments. ~LucilleL**


	3. Chapter 3)

**Okay so I am an awful person. I am so sorry for not having this up sooner, but I have an excuse when I was moving my parents failed to tell me we wouldn't have internet till Friday at the earliest. I also had to study for my finals. So please forgive me anyways here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 3.)**

**Nightwing's POV.**

We all came down to the garage at 7 o'clock. BeastBoy, Cyborg, and I were all in black suits with red bow ties and converse and Raven was in a plain black dress that came down to her knees with black flats and her hair was up in a messy bun. Raven sighed gloomily "Let's get this over with."

"Oh come on Rae you know you just can't wait to dance with the master." BeastBoy says with a toothy grin while he points at himself.

"Yeah right, we all know I'm the best dancer." Cyborg says showing off some moves.

"You guys can have a dance off at the ball maybe then it will be a little more bearable." I say ushering them into the T-car.

When we finally reached the ball there was a red carpet for us and other 'important' people to walk down. As soon as we walk out of the car we are bombarded with flashing lights and questions.

"Robin how do you feel about this new hero saving your city?"

"BeastBoy where have you been for the last two years? Did you go back to the Doom Patrol?"

When we are finally led into the building everyone goes off to their own places. Raven goes to the dark place she found at the first ball to hide till the end, Cyborg goes to the food table with a hungry look in his eyes, BeastBoy goes to the dance floor trying to empress ladies with his 'moves', and I am left to do all the talking.

I said hi to a couple of business men whom are very important to Jump City when I ran into the newly elected mayor. I congratulated him on winning the election he thanked me and went into an hour long story about all the hardships he went through while running. When I was finally able to slip away from the mayor I ran over to the food table in the hopes of finding Cyborg. After 5 minutes of looking I gave up and walked to the opposite end of the table to grab a drink when I ran into the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had bright green eyes and long ink black hair, she wore a long floor length forest green dress which brought out her eyes and very tanned skin. We talked a little until the mayor found me again and I had to say goodbye to the girl but not before getting her number.

Two hours into the ball a huge explosion went off. Everyone started screaming and running towards the door. Smoke filled the room for all of three seconds but in that time the room was empty of guests and was filled with Slade-Bots along with the three other members of the former Titans.

"Titans go!" I yell in fury. We all make the first move on the bots smashing a few but they don't seem concerned with us. They just stand there as if they are toys. Suddenly two figures pop out of nowhere.

"Hello Robin long time no see." Says the first figure. The two step into the light and I can tell that the one who had spoken was a boy while the other was a girl.

"Have we met before?" I question knowing that the voice sounds familiar.

"Oh Robin I honestly would have thought you'd remember us." Says the girl with a slight laugh. Now she defiantly seems familiar.

"Well since you don't I guess we can tell you," says the boy," I am Nightmare and this lovely lady of mine is Ember. But you won't know us by those names BirdBoy so quit trying to think of who we are." Nightmare says. Then he snaps his fingers and all of the bots attack us at once catching everyone off guard. I whip out my bo-staff and smash my way to Nightmare and Ember hoping that if I can take them down it will stop the bots. When I finally reach them they are standing there looking bored.

"You're getting old Robin it took you way longer to get to us than it should have. Slade would be so disappointed." Ember said.

"So you work for Slade do you?" I question hoping to get her to slip up.

"Not for him, with him," Nightmare corrects, "we are his new apprentices."

"So he is making you do this? Like he did me?"

"No, no, no Robin, we volunteered for the job."

"But why?" I ask.

"Enough." Ember says cutting in. "I am tired of this lets just kill his friends and get this over with."

"You will never kill my friends." I growl at her.

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure we can do whatever we want with them." Ember says gesturing towards three fallen Titans in the hands of the Slade-bots.

"But how?" I ask confused of what happened in the short time I had spent talking to them.

"Well it seem Robin that your friend aren't as good as they use to be. Oh I know maybe they need more training." Ember says tauntingly

"I think we've won." Nightmare says tilting his head.

"See you next time Nightwing oops I mean Robin." Ember says with a laugh has they disappear with my friends and the bots. I run out the building and rush back to the tower. I have to find someone to help me. These guys are better than anyone I've battled before. I need someone who I know will be able to help me defeat them. I need Starfire, let's just hope I can even get her to talk to me. I spent hours searching through the towers computer for any place she might have gone. But she left with a criminal and I now have no clue how to find her. I called Tameran hopping she was still on her home planet but no one would tell me where she was at. But so what if I did find her what would I say? 'Oh hey sorry for kicking you out but now I need your help so I can defeat these new bad guys before they kill 'our' friends.' Man I wouldn't even help myself. Just before I could continue thinking the phone started the ring. I picked it up.

"Hello Robin is this you? It is Starfire I have heard of what has happened and was wondering if you would need my help."

"Actually I do need your help." I say trying not to sound too happy.

"Great I will meet you at the tower in an hour and we will figure out a way to save our friends." She say before hanging up.

**Okay so tell me what you think and again I am sorry for this being late. ~LucilleL**


	4. Chapter 4)

**Well since I felt so bad about not posting sooner I decided to post two chapters. Yay for you guys!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 4.)

Ember's POV:

"I don't understand why I have to do this. The second he sees me he is going to know I was at that ball." I say in defense.

"And whose fault is that?" He retorts back.

"Mine, but still I just wanted to mess with him a little. And now thanks to your little plan he is going to figure out whom I am and that I work for you." I say knowing that that will get to him.

"You put too much faith in him. He isn't as good as he used to be, he has gotten sloppy and careless. I doubt he will even remember that he ran into you. Now go get ready to see our target." Slade says walking away.

I walk into Nightmare and my room, its black with splatters of our favorite colors, red and purple on it. I can stop thinking about what it will be like to see Robin again. I know I don't have feelings for him anymore but he was my best friend and we shared everything. He knows more about me than Xavier/Nightmare does. I slip into a pair of jean shorts and red V-neck t-shirt. Just as I was about to slip on my shoes when Xavier walked in.

"Where are you going?" He asks noticing the clothes I'm wearing.

"Slade is sending me the help BirdBoy look for his friends. I'm suppose to earn his trust again and lead him in the wrong direction until Slade is ready for him." I say with a sigh.

"Well can I at least come with you in case he tries to attack you?" He asks looking sad at the thought of me being alone with Robin.

"Sorry honey, he has to think that I'm still good so no." He gives me a pouty face and starts to whimper.

"Come on if I could take you, you know I would." I say giving him a bone crushing hug. He laughs and I put him down.

"When you get back I get three full hours of your undivided attention."

"Deal." I say with a smile.

I show up at Titans tower exactly sixty minutes later and before I can even knock the door opens. There stands the boy no he isn't a boy anymore he is a man, the man whom she hates with all of her being. He is a whole foot taller than she is, his jet black hair is a little longer and isn't spiked, and he looks like he hasn't slept well in a long time.

"Thanks for helping me. I really didn't think you would after the way we ended things." He says while running a hand through his hair.

"I am not doing this for you Robin, I am doing this for my friends." I state simply, walking past him into the tower. "So how much work have you gotten done so far?" I ask.

"Well I know that Slade is behind it but what is weird is that he didn't target me like normal. He went after everyone else. And what's even weirder he has two new apprentices."

"Maybe he finally got over wanting you to work for him and found someone who was willing to be evil." I say sounding hopeful. Robin shakes his head.

"Always the optimistic one. No I think these new apprentices are under control and we need to save them."

"What if they do not want to be saved? What will you do then?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't they want to be saved? And why are you acting so weird?"

"I do not know I guess had expected to be questioned about where it is I have been."

"Star, I already know that you went back to Tameran. I got the letter you wrote."

"Right." I say remembering Slade said we had to cover our tracks

**Sorry if this is a little short wrote this chapter right before I went to my friends graduation. I have internet now so I will be posting soon. To all of my reviewers, followers and favoriters? Is that a word? No, oh well anyways thank you guys so so much.**


	5. Chapter 5)

**So I don't know if you guys have noticed but I say okay a lot. Anyways I have revised some of the other chapters I mostly just put a little bit more detail and added some filler. I hope you are enjoying the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 5.)

Ember's POV

For the last half hour Robin has been explaining every detail of what happened at the ball, I take it all in trying to think of a way to lead him off of Slade's trail.

"So what do you think we should do?" Robin asks me looking very anxious.

"I think we should check out all of the old places Slade used as hideouts in case he has gone back to one of them. But we should do that after we get the rest of a good night."

"We have no time to sleep; we need to be out there now." He says his voice rising.

"You are no help to them if you are too tired to think straight or fight. And I came here to help so do not do the raising of voices at me." I say in a venomous tone. Robin sighs, "You're right I won't be a help if I'm tired and I'm sorry for yelling I'm just frustrated."

"I understand Robin. I will be back in the morning to help you look." I say getting up.

"What? You're not going to stay here?" he asks.

"No, I am not; there are many bad memories here. Also I am staying with a friend of mine and they expect me back soon so we can have dinner and do the catching up."

"Well okay I will see you in the morning then." He says with a sad look. I walk out of the room and go to the roof. When I get out there I see Xavier waiting for me.

"Took you long enough. Slade started to get worried and sent me here to make sure you were okay." He says giving me a hug.

"I'm sure Slade was the one worried." I say with a smirk.

"Well my three full hours starts right now. Let's go to dinner." He says as I start to fly us to the shore. When we land he hails a cap and has it take us to our favorite restaurant. We both order our usual meals; I get a triple cheese burger with extra mustard and Xavier gets a medium-rare steak which he eats with mustard. After dinner we go to the festival and ride all the rides along with eating some hot dogs. Then we go see a scary movie, we spend the whole time trying to guess who is going to die the last; I won it was the blonde girl.

When we finally return to our 'home' we are met with a very Slade. He looks as though he has been through a tornado.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN. IT WAS HOURS AGO THAT I SENT YOU TO TITANS TOWER AND YOU TO GO GET HER." Slade roars at us, while his whole body shakes in anger.

"Well after I got Ember from the tower we went to the festival like we do every year." Xavier retorts.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT HER BACK HERE SO THAT SHE COULD REPORT TO ME WHAT SHE HAS LEARNED AND WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO KEEP ROBIN OFF OF OUR TRAIL."

"No, today is our only day off which we all agreed on but now that I am back I will tell you what happened." I say trying to calm everyone down.

I spent the next ten minutes telling Slade everything that happened while I was at the tower.

"Good job my apprentice I am very proud of you. Now all we have to do is keep him looking for me until I am ready for the rest of our plan. Go to bed both you."

"Whatever you say dad. "Xavier says laughing as he makes his way to our room.

**Well there is chapter 5 let me know what you think. ~LucilleL**


	6. Chapter 6)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 6.)

Starfire's POV.

I showed up at the Tower very early the next morning, the sun was just starting to rise and the birds were starting to dot the sky. I don't knock on the door this time I just walk right into the Ops center to see Robin passed out on the couch. 'At least he got some sleep.' I think to myself I walk up to him. I reach my hand out to shake him but before I can even touch him he jumps up fully ready to attack whoever it is that was trying to touch him. When he finally realizes that it's me he blushes and apologizes. All I can do it laugh. After Robin finally situates himself back on the couch he pulls out a file.

"What is this?" I ask looking at the file with curiosity.

"This is information on every place we have ever fought Slade at."

"Where is it we will start at?" I ask.

"The first place we ever saw him."

Robin and I spent the whole day going to every place in the file and we still hadn't found anything. 'This is good he is so fixated on finding Slade in his past places he won't be able to find the actual one until it's time.' I think to myself.

"Okay so we have one more place to go." Robin says gloomily.

When we arrive at the last place its dark outside. This hideout looks the same as all the others; empty except for a few traces that there was a fight. We spend an hour searching the area and just as we are leaving we hear a voice call out.

"Leaving already chuckles?" We turned to find Red X standing on a rock behind us. Red X not Nightmare or Xavier but Red X. I thought we had gotten rid of that suit.

"There's nothing here for us." Robin says to both me and Red X.

"Well maybe you just haven't looked hard enough." Red X says with a laugh. "I mean I found a whole lair here."

"There is no way we have search this whole area." I say.

"Well cutie sucks for you." Red X says leaning to the edge of the rock. Before I can come up with a response Robin is throwing smoke bombs at him. Once the smoke clears I can see Robin and Red X fighting. I now realize what the plan is; Slade wants Robin to think that I was taken along with the rest of the Titans. So while Red X is distracting Robin I slip into the side of the wall that I'm sure Red X came out of. After what seemed like a half hour of walking I came up to a door. When I opened the door I saw that I was in Slade actual hide out.

**Well guys what do you think is gonna happen. Also sorry for taking so long i've been kinda busy with friends and stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7) The end

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 7.)

Robin's POV

He took her. He took her away from me again. How could I let this happen? After I deployed the smoke bombs Red X and I fought and I was winning when I notice that something was missing. I took all of three seconds to look for Starfire and in those three seconds Red X knocked me to the ground and started pounding his fists into me until I passed out. When I awoke I realized that I was all alone. There is no one to help me now. I was in the middle of hating myself when my communicator went off I checked it only to see that Raven had sent out a distress signal. I know this is a trap but if Slade wants me to be there then I'll show up. I took off into the night following the signal I had gotten.

When I arrived I saw that I was in an abandon museum. The door was tore off its hinges so I just walked right in. As soon as I stepped into the hall I could hear Slade yelling. I followed his voice through the corridors until I came into a dimly lighted room. My eyes scanned the walls looking for any cameras when I saw all of my friends in glass like tubes frozen. I ran to them and started banging on the glass not caring if anyone heard me. I hit each on the tubes at least twelve times. Until I got to Starfire's and right before I can even throw one punch someone calls out.

"Well Robin how nice of you to join us." I turn to see that it is Slade and he has both of his apprentices on each side of him. They are standing on a ledge a good five feet above me.

"Let my friends go!" I yell fury in my eyes as I stare at them.

"Now, now Robin you have to patient." Slade says in a mocking tone. I glare at him and pull out my bo-staff.

"Let's get this over with then." I say and jump up on to the ledge and try to hit Slade but he just jumps out of the way and his apprentices take his place.

"You don't need to do this. I know he is controlling you." I say while dodging hits.

"Oh you silly boy we aren't under control we are doing this because we want to." They both reply simultaneously. I look at them dumbfounded. A hit from behind me catches me off guard and I fall to the ground crying out in pain.

"Bring him to me." Slade yells to the two. I feel them grab my under arms and drag me to where Slade stands.

"Now my dear Robin I have a surprise for you. Ember, come here. Now Robin does this girl seem familiar to you?" He asks. I look at her knowing that she does but shake my head no.

"Really well I guess you aren't as smart as I thought you were." He says with a glimpse of humor in his eye. "Well Ember why don't you show Robin who you really are." I turn to look at her and watch as she takes off her mask. It's…. It's…. STARFIRE!

"Hello Robin." She says with a sly grin on her face. I can't say anything, I can't move, I am just so shocked that Starfire the girl that has been helping me look for Slade works for him.

"Well Robin now that you know who she is we can go through with her plan." Slade looks right at Starfire and tells her to kill me. Slade wants her to take the knife he is holding in his hand and stab me. I feel like I'm watching a movie. She refuses saying that this wasn't part of the plan. Slade smiles then and pulls out a controller with only one big red button on it.

"If you don't do this willingly I will make you do this." He says.

"And how are you going to do that I'm not under your control remember." She says anger emitting off of every word she says.

"That's where you're wrong. I knew you wouldn't kill Robin so I had your dear friend here plant a chip in your head a year ago." And just as he finished his sentence he pressed the button. Starfire's whole body jerked for a few seconds and then she went still. Slade repeated his command and she immediately grabbed the knife and walked towards me. I begged her to stop but she couldn't hear me. I gave up and looked straight into the eyes of my former best friend as she stabbed me in the chest taking my life. She was the last person I saw.

Starfire's POV.

Robin's dead, I killed him and as this realization sunk in I noticed Slade and Xavier were blasting the rest of the Titans with a lazer ending their lives as well. I guess I got what I had wanted Robins life is in ashes.

**The end.**

**Well guys that's it for this story. Let me know what you think and thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story.**


End file.
